dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shin Min Ah
Perfil *'Nombre:' 신민아 / Shin Min Ah *'Nombre real:' 양민아 / Yang Min Ah *'Apodo:' Do Duk Do Duk y Donald Duck *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168 cm. *'Peso: '''48 kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Familia:' Hermana mayor *'Relación sentimental:' Kim Woo Bin *'Agencia: AM Entertainment Biografía Nació el 05 de abril 1984 con el nombre de Yang Min Ah, es una popular actriz y modelo de Corea del Sur. En la escuela intermedia, Min Ah se tomó una foto con sus amigos en un picnic de la escuela y envía la foto a la revista adolescente Kiki. Debido a esa imagen, fue elegida como modelo para la revista. Más tarde, aparece en anuncios publicitarios y videos musicales. En 2001, Min Ah hizo su debut como actriz en la película "High Volcan", pero actuaría de nuevo dos años más tarde en "Madeleine". Su actuación ruptura se produciría en la película de gángsters de 2005: "A Bittersweet Life". Su personaje, Hee Soo, muestra una mezcla de pureza y madurez que cautivó al público del sur de Corea. Desde entonces, Shin ha recibido muchas de las ofertas de los mejores directores de Corea y amplió su repertorio de calidad mediante la selección de los distintos tipos de géneros de actuación: Artes marciales y comedia: "My Mighty Princess", "Go Go 70 " y a los pequeños de cine independiente: "Sisters on the Road". Dramas *HERE (TBA, 2020) *Chief of Staff 2 (jTBC, 2019) *Chief of Staff (jTBC, 2019) *Tomorrow With You (tvN, 2017) *Oh My Venus (KBS2, 2015-2016) *Arang and the Magistrate (MBC, 2012) *My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (SBS, 2010) *Summer Days (2008) *The Devil (KBS2, 2007) *A Love to Kill (KBS2, 2005) *Punch (SBS, 2003) *Beautiful Days (SBS, 2001) Temas para Dramas *''Black Moon'' tema para Arang and the Magistrate (2012) *''I Can Give You All'' tema para My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (2010) *''Sha La La'' tema para My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (2010) Películas *Diva (2019) *A Quiet Dream (2016) Cameo *My Love, My Bride (2014) *Gyeongju (2014) *The X (2013) *Friends & Love (2011) *A Million (2009) *Sisters on the Road (2009) *The Naked Kitchen (2009) *My Mighty Princess (2008) *Go Go 70s (2008) *I Like It This Way (2008) *The Beast and the Beauty (2005) *Sad Movie (2005) *A Bittersweet Life (2005) *Madeleine (2002) *Volcano High (2001) Temas para Películas * Couple Song (junto a Jo Jung Suk) tema para My Love, My Bride (2014) Programas de TV * Shin Min-a's French Diary (O'live, 2009) * Running Man - Episodio 215 con Jo Jung Suk (SBS 2014) Anuncios *'''2015: Lotteria (Angel-in-us) *'2015:' LG Household & Health Care (VDL) *'2014:' Lotte Liquor *'2014:' Zanellato *'2014:' LG Fashion (Lafuma) *'2014:' Wemakeprice (Social commerce) *'2013-2015:' Stonehenge *'2013-2014:' In The F (Joinus) *'2013:' Corn-silk Tea(Oksusu Suyeomcha) *'2012:' LG Optimus 3D Cube *'2011-2014:' Amore Pacific (Hera (Cosmeticos)) *'2011-2012:' LG All-in-One PC *'2011:' SKT 4G LTE *'2010-2015:' Giordano *'2010-2012:' Raemian *'2010-2011:' Hankook Tires Ventus S1 evo *'2010:' T station *'2010:' KB Card *'2009-Presente:' Mise-en-Scène (Shampoo) *'2009-2012:' Maxim T.O.P (Coffee) *'2009-2011:' Lirikos (Cosmetics) *'2009-2011:' SKT T World *'2009-2010:' Vivien *'2009-2011:' Happy Bean Campaign : Happy Energy! *'2009:' JinroJ (Soju) *'2009:' Good Downloader Campaign *'2009:' Channel Olive *'2008-Presente:' LG Mach Jet Printer *'2008-Presente:' XNOTE *'2008-2009:' Calvin Klein Jeans(Junto con Jamie Dornan,actor que interpreta a Christian Grey) *'2008:' Orbis *'2008:' SI (Clothing) *'2007:' SONY Cyber-Shot *'2006:' Baskin-Robbins 31 *'2004:' Giverny *'2002-2003:' Miero Fiber *'2002:' Pizza Hut *'2002:' VIKI (Women's Clothing) *'2000:' B&F Facial Cream *'2000:' Neo Water O2 *'2000:' Zippy Ziggy (Clothing) *'1999:' Magic Station PC *'1998-2003:' TBJ (Clothing) *'1998:' 바밤바 (Babamba) *'1998:' One Shot 018 *'1998:' y'sb (Women's Clothing) *'1998:' MK Catalog *'1998:' DOP Catalog *'1998:' Sports Replay (Clothing) Vídeos Musicales *Yoo Hee Yeol - My Happy Day (2008) *Yoo Hee Yeol feat. Shin Jae Pyung of Peppertones - Summer Day (2008) *Brown Eyes - With Coffee (2001) *God - Sad Love (2001) *God - Babo (2001) *God - You Don't Know (2001) *Cha Tae Hyun - I Love You (2001) *Jo Sung Mo - Do You Know (2000) *God - I Need You” (2000) *God - Ever Since You Left Me (1999) *God - Love and Memory (1999) *Lee Seung Hwan- A Request(1999) *Sonya (소냐)- Your Scent(너의 향기) (1999) *S#arp - Sad Way (1998) Colaboraciones * Loveholic - Miracle Blue (feat. Shin Min Ah) (2009) Reconocimientos * 2016 Seoul Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz (Oh My Venus) * 2015 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz en una Mini-Serie (Oh My Venus) *'2015 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja con So Ji Sub (Oh My Venus) *'2015 51st Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio InStyle Fashionista *'2015 2nd Wildflower Film Awards:' Premio Especial del Jurado (Gyeongju) *'2012 MBC Drama Awards: '''Premio Mejor Pareja con Lee Joon Gi (Arang and the Magistrate) *'2011 TVCF Awards: Premio Modelo de CF 2010 *'2010 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Mejor Pareja con Lee Seung Gi (My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards: Estrella Top Ten (My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Actriz, Drama Especial (My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho) *'2010 Style Icon Awards:' Actriz Icono de estilo *'2010 Korean Advertisers Association Awards:' Premio Buen modelo *'2010 TVCF Awards: Premio Modelo de CF 2009 *'''2009 Mnet 20's Choice Awards: Hot Fashionista *'2009 Style Icon Awards:' Female Cyon New Chocolate Fashionista *'2009 Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Go Go 70s) *'2009 Max Movie Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Go Go 70s) *'2008 University Film Festival of Korea:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto (Go Go 70s) *'2006 Christian Dior's Timeless Beauty Awards: '''Recipient *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella (Punch) Curiosidades *'Debut como modelo: 1998 *'''Debut como actriz: 2001 *'Educación:' ** High School Hyosung ** University Dongguk (Artes escénicas) *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música, leer, cantar e imitar voces. *'Especialidades:' Imitar voces de otras personas y el patinaje. *'Idiomas: '''coreano (Lengua Materna) y Ingles (Fluido) *Se anunció demasiado tarde que Shin Min Ah apareció en la edición de marzo de “New York Times Magazine”, convirtiéndose en la primera actriz coreana en tener una exclusiva difusión en el “New York Times”. *En su entrevista con la revista Style (@ Star1), Shin Min Ah comparó a Lee Seung Gi de “My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho” con Lee Joon Gi de “Arang and the Magistrate”. Ella dijo: “Ambos actores son muy agradables y buenos. No tuve ningún problema con la diferencia de edad con ninguno de los dos”'. Shin Min Ah', dijo que debido a que Lee Seung Gi la llamaba por el nombre de su personaje, Mi Ho, a veces se olvidaba que él en realidad era más joven que ella. Por otro lado, Lee Joon Gi es mayor que ella en la vida real, así que lo llamaba “Jun Ki oppa (hermano Mayor)”.'Shin Min Ah''' continuó: “En el pasado, en cualquier lugar al que iba yo era la más joven. Ahora veo a tantos jóvenes que me siente vieja. Sin embargo, me sentí a gusto con Lee Joon Gi, porque es en realidad mayor que yo. Ambos son buenos actores y muy enérgicos y hacían sonreír a todos”. *Ella mantiene un físico impresionante y su rostro parece que aun no ha envejecido. *Se cambio de su antigua agencia AM Entertainment. *Ante dejar su antigua compañía junto con Hyun Bin. Un representante de Hyun Bin dijo: “Hyun Bin y Shin Min Ah, quienes fueron parte de AM Entertainment, establecerán su propia agencia llamada O& Entertainment”. *Lee Joon Gi dijo que quiere saber el número de Shin Min Ah en el programa de variedades “Healing Camp” de SBS como un invitado especial. En dicho programa él dijo: “No se el número de Shin Min Ah, ella puede pensar que este es un malentendido y agobiarse”. *Las actrices Shin Min Ah, '''Jun Ji Hyun y Suzy fueron nombradas como las reinas de los CF (comerciales de TV) del 2013. *El actor Ryu Seung Soo reveló que antes trabajaba como representante de la actriz Shin Min Ah y el actor Choi Sung Gook. *En la conferencia de prensa de sure película, '''Shin Min Ah habló de la escena en la que Jo Jung Suk se bajó los pantalones delante de ella, diciendo: “En lugar de decir que era mi idea, esta fue una escena que representa la vida de los recién casados, pero yo tenía un idea donde los recién casados se quitan los pantalones mientras se miran el uno al otro a los ojos. Me preocupaba la escena.. Sin embargo, Jo Jung Suk lo hizo. Era la primera vez que había visto tanto la ropa interior de un hombre en un día”.Tan pronto como Jo Jung Suk dijo, “Cambié mi ropa interior varias veces,” Shin Min Ah añadió: “Cada vez que hicimos un corte, decía que iba a cambiarse su ropa interior”, provocando la risa entre ellos. *Se reveló que Kim Woo Bin (26) y Shin Min Ah (31) iniciaron una relación sentimental. Los dos se volvieron cercanos durante sus actividades de promoción de la marca de moda Giordano , y llevaban saliendo unos dos meses. Una fuente supuestamente cercana a la pareja dijo: “Kim Woo Bin y Shin Min Ah comenzaron a mostrar interés en febrero, cuando estaban grabando anuncios juntos, y empezaron a conocerse oficialmente después de mayo”. *Se emitió un programa especial de verano de “The List 2015” de tvN con las 30 mujeres coreanas famosas con los cuerpos más sensuales, Shin Min Ah quedo en el puesto 10. *Se ha revelado que la actriz Shin Min Ah ha donado a aquellos en necesidad, durante siete años, ¡haciendo un total de un billón de won (aproximadamente $890,300) en contribuciones! *Durante su entrevista con la revista, ella habló sobre su más reciente drama “'Oh My Venus'”.“Con el paso de los años, ya no pienso que tengo que ser hermosa. He ganado paz en mi mente aunque no solamente debido a los dramas. La tranquilidad que gané es buena para mi y para todos a mi alrededor”, ella dijo.También añadió: “El amor es importante en la vida. Es como el poder de la vida. Es por eso que pienso que las personas embellecen cuando están enamoradas. Aunque obviamente hay cambios físicos, es la confianza en el interior de alguien lo que lo hace verdaderamente bello”. *La actriz Shin Min Ah recientemente hizo feliz al equipo del drama más reciente de su novio Kim Woo Bin, “Uncontrollably Fond”, enviando un camión de comida al set de rodaje. *TVN reveló el 10 de agosto, han confirmado que Shin Min Ah junto con y Lee Je Hoon para encabezar el drama viernes y sábado, que está programado para estrenarse en 2017 "Tomorrow With You" *Se le ha visto acompañando a su novio Kim Woo Bin a los hospitales para tratar su enfermedad. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Instagram *HanCinema Galería Shin Min Ah2.jpg Shin Min Ah3.jpg Shin Min Ah4.jpg Shin Min Ah5.jpg Shin Min Ah6.jpg Shin Min Ah7.jpg Shin Min Ah9.jpg Shin Min Ah8.jpg categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo